Glock-18
|ammotype = |rateoffire = 400 RPM (Semi auto) 1200 RPM (Burst fire) |weightloaded = 0.9 kilograms |projectileweight = 8 grams |muzzlevelocity = 1132 |muzzleenergy = 475 joules |used = Terrorists Counter-Terrorists |reloadtime = 2.2 seconds |firemodes = Semi-automatic 3-round burst |Magazine_capacity = 20 / 120 |Movement_speed = 250 240 |counterpart = USP P2000 USP-S |Hotkey = B-1-1 B-1-1 (T) |Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) |Damage = 28 |Recoilcontrol = 22 / 26 (84%) |Accuraterange = 28 m |Armorpenetration = 47% |Penetrationpower = 100 |Entity = weapon_glock }} The Glock-18, or 9×19mm Sidearm as it was previously known, is one of the pistols featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. It makes an appearance as the spawn pistol for the Terrorists in every game. Overview The Glock-18 is a selective fire variant of the Glock 17, developed at the request of the Austrian Counter-Terrorist unit EKO Cobra. This machine pistol–class firearm has a lever-type fire-control selector switch, installed on the serrated portion of the rear left side of the slide. With the selector lever in the bottom position, the pistol will fire fully automatic and, with the selector lever in the top position, the pistol will fire semi-automatically. Because of its design as a machine pistol, in real life it is exclusively used by Counter-Terrorist operatives and is not available to the general public in most countries. In-game, the Glock 18 is the cheapest firearm in the Counter-Strike series, costing only $200 in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive and $400 in the previous iterations. In the first three Counter-Strike games, a Glock-18 user moves at 250 units per second, meaning they do not suffer any speed reduction. In Global Offensive however, a Glock wielder moves at 240 units per second, slightly slower when compared to the older games. The Glock is also one of the many weapons capable of shooting underwater. Compared to the more expensive pistols, the Glock-18 sports inferior firepower and poor accuracy. For many, it is overshadowed by other, more flexible, handguns. For medium to long ranges, the semi-automatic mode increases accuracy while reducing firepower. When firing in burst mode, damage-per-second increases but overall accuracy suffers tremendously. This pistol is often regarded near useless due to its poor penetration against Kevlar wearers and anyone with more accurate and powerful weaponry. As seen throughout servers, the Glock-18 is discarded by many Terrorist players when better pistols are affordable. However, it tends to excel in terms of magazine size, fairly low recoil, and moderate accuracy (in Source games). In fact, the true power of the Glock is mainly seen in pistol rounds, especially when wielded to counter the USP/USP-S/P2000 and any player without Kevlar or a helmet. Before the update to Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the Glock-18 was available to both teams. In the previous games however, it stills retains its status as a double-sided weapon and it is used almost exclusively by the Terrorists as it is fairly rare to encounter any Counter-Terrorists utilizing the weapon. Properties Advantages * Large magazine size (20) * High rate of fire * Default pistol for the Terrorists * Low recoil * Light weight * Short reload time * Burst-fire mode Disadvantages * High spread (in GoldSrc games) * Low damage * Low accuracy at long range * Low armor penetration * Headshots do not kill the enemy instantly (even without helmet, in older games) Gameplay Tactics *In some situations, finishing off your opponent with burst-fire is easier and your best option. For close quarters combat, switch to burst-fire mode and aim for the head. Two bursts are required if the target has purchased a helmet. **If you encounter an enemy at medium range, switch to semi-automatic fire. **At long ranges, it may be smart to retreat or switch to a primary weapon (if one is available). **Burst-fire may not be advisable to use if there are multiple enemies. This firing mode has a delay between shots, thus reducing your ability to adequately fight back. *Make sure you occasionally take cover, especially when harassing enemies with a plethora of bullets. *Some players prefer to only use the semi-automatic mode of the Glock to prevent a decline in the rate of fire. If they do encounter enemies at close ranges, they will have to fire the Glock constantly, aiming at the head. If the user fires fast enough, it will do enough damage to bring down an opponent before the user is killed. *In Counter-Strike 1.6, many players avoid using this pistol, due to its high spread and low damage. **However, in Counter-Strike: Source, the bullet spread of the Glock has decreased but it still has very weak stopping power. Try to avoid head-on combat and take your enemy by surprise, this will give you some extra seconds to fire at your opponent. When engaging, try to spray bullets as much as possible by taking advantage of the low spread. Unlike in GoldSrc versions of CS, this pistol cannot be continuously fired in burst-mode. ***When engaging lone enemies, fire in burst-mode and aim for the head. This will usually finish isolated opponents off. Unlike previous games, the bullets are now more likely to hit a target. **Like in Source, the accuracy of the Glock was greatly increased and the spread was decreased in Global Offensive. However, a notable characteristic is the addition of recoil when firing in burst mode. ***Because of this, try to aim for the head because the firepower of the Glock-18 is decreased when fired in semi-automatic mode. Semi-auto is more effective in pistol rounds or a single opponent is caught by surprise with a long range weapon. *The Glock is actually a fairly dependable sidearm to use, especially when wielding automatic weapons with high recoil, such as the AK-47. If your primary weapon has too much recoil and/or needs to be reloaded, switch to this pistol to maintain accuracy (in close to mid ranges only). **Alternatively, the Glock can be used to finish heavily damaged enemies, especially if you need to reload your primary. Due to the large magazine size and good rate of fire while on semi-auto. Countertactics *Use shotguns, submachine guns, rifles, or more powerful pistols when a user is nearby. **The USP/P2000 are good pistols, in terms of accuracy and damage, but these pistols have a low magazine capacity so be sure to aim carefully. Glock wielders, on the other hand, can afford to spray bullets due to the larger magazine size. *Any full-automatic and/or long range weapon should be able to overwhelm a Glock user. *If possible, avoid contact with skilled users at close range, especially in pistol rounds. *Strafe constantly if a user is using burst mode. There are brief delays between bursts thus use it to your advantage as enemies firing the Glock in burst mode suffer from a lower rate of fire. *In Global Offensive, Glock users may switch from semi-automatic to burst-mode and vice versa. This makes a distinctive "click" noise so pay attention. Comparisons |-| USP= ;Positive : :*Higher magazine size (20 rounds vs 12 rounds) :*Lower recoil :*Cheaper ($400 vs $500) :*Sightly higher rate of fire :*Faster reload (2.0 seconds vs 2.7 seconds) :*Cheaper ammo cost ($20 vs $25) :*More ammo in reserve (120 rounds vs 100 rounds) :*Has a three-round burst firing mode ;Neutral : :*Same movement speed (250 UPS) ;Negative : :*Lower damage :*Less accurate :*Cannot attach a Silencer * Headshots doesn't kill the enemies instanly, even without helmet, unlike the USP |-| P2000= ;Positive : :*Higher magazine size (20 rounds vs 13 rounds) :*Lower recoil :*Higher rate of fire (400 RPM vs 352 RPM) :*More ammo in reserve (120 rounds vs 52 rounds) :*Can be fired in three-round bursts. ;Neutral : :*Same price ($200) :*Save movement speed (240 UPS) :*Same reload time (2.2 seconds) ;Negative : :*Lower damage :*Less accurate |-| USP-S= ;Positive : :*Higher magazine size (20 rounds vs 12 rounds) :*Higher rate of fire (400 RPM vs 352 RPM) :*More ammo in reserve (120 rounds vs 24 rounds) :*Has a three-round burst fire mode. ;Neutral : :*Same price ($200) :*Save movement speed (240 UPS) :*Same reload time (2.2 seconds) ;Negative : :*Lower damage :*Less accurate :*Cannot attach a silencer :*Fires tracers Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Appearances ''Condition Zero In Tour of Duty, there are 2 Scout sniper Terrorist bots that uses the Glock as their sidearm. They are Weasel (easy) and Splinter (fair). They will use this pistol when they need to retreat or when encountering enemies at close ranges. Deleted Scenes Because the weapon is almost exclusively used by Terrorists, the player can rarely find this weapon in ''Deleted Scenes. Regardless, the player will obtain a Glock-18 in the following missions: *Secret War: Found on a desk in the area where a dead scientist can be found. *Pipe Dream: As part of the starting loadout. Note that there is no additional 9mm ammo for the rest of the mission. Trivia * Incomplete animations present in the original Counter-Strike files suggest the Glock could have had a silencer prior to release, similar to the USP. However, those animations may be left over from Half-Life, where a silenced Glock was left in the files but was unusable in the game. *Even if the Glock fires a "burst" of one or two shots due to a low magazine count, the animation still shows three casings being ejected. *This is one of two weapons in Counter-Strike with a burst feature, the other being the FAMAS. **Alongside with the FAMAS, bots will never use the burst-fire of the Glock, preferring the semi-automatic mode instead. **Even if the player has set the Glock to fire in burst-mode, it can only fire semi-automatically when combined with the tactical shield. *In Counter-Strike, the Glock has a longer barrel, only seen in its purchase icon and when a player combines it while using the tactical shield. This is fixed in Condition Zero. The longer barrel is possible for the silencer attachment, which is removed before the release. *In Deleted Scenes, if a Terrorist NPC has a HE grenade, that Terrorist will also be armed with a Glock-18. The only differences is the Terrorist with the grenade will usually hide instead of engaging the player head on and when they throw a grenade, a radio voice can be heard. *The Glock-18 is the only sidearm for the terrorists in Deleted Scenes. *Before CS:GO, the Glock is one of the two weapons that will not gain an instant kill on enemies without the helmet in semi auto mode, the other being the Five-SeveN. *The Glock-18 model from Counter-Strike: Global Offensive is reused from the dual-wielded Glock pistol in Left 4 Dead 2. However, it comes with newer textures, animations, and a slightly higher polycount. **It also has a desert tan frame instead of its black texture from the previous game and is modeled after a Glock-26 with a custom long barrel/slide. *If equipped with the KM Sub-Machine Gun or Schmidt Machine Pistol, the Glock will share an ammo pool of 120 rounds with them. This is because all three weapons use 9mm Parabellum ammunition. **Prior to Source, the Glock-18 shared ammunition with the Dual Elites. **In CS:GO, the Glock does not share ammo with Tec-9 or CZ-75 despite being chambered with the same type of ammunition. *Prior to CS 1.6, the Glock had two draw animations, two reload animations and an idle animation. This has been removed in CS 1.6. **Furthermore, the second reload animation does not synchronize with the reload sounds. *In Deleted Scenes, if a low resolution Terrorist is equipped with a Glock-18, the model from Counter-Strike 1.6 is reused instead. *The Glock series is typically used by many law enforcement agencies and military forces around the world. However, the Glock is generally the default sidearm to the Terrorists in the Counter-Strike series. **In the Global Offensive trailer, a GSG-9 operative is armed with a Glock-18, despite it being a Terrorist weapon. This is possibly reflecting real life in which the Glock-18 is used by special agencies due to their designed automatic firing mode. * Although the Glock appearing in-game is labelled as a Glock-18, it does not have the Glock-18's fire selector on the rear side of slide, suggesting it is actually modeled after a fully-automatic modified Glock-17. External links *Glock 18 at Wikipedia. Category:Pistols Category:Weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:9mm user Category:Semi-automatic weapons Category:Weapons with burst-mode Category:Austrian weapons Category:Non-exclusive weapons